


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Tattoo

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [22]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Galahad Lives, M/M, Mentions of Death, Tattoos, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, prompt, please! ^_^ When Harry comes back (of course he survived) after two months of coma in Kentucky, everyone is relieved and happy to see him. It takes a while, but after a few weeks, a relationship develops between him and Eggsy. He is strangely reluctant to take things further though, even though all signs point to him really wanting that. After weeks of mixed signals and a very confused Harry, it turns out, Eggsy got a tattoo in Harry's honour and is embarrassed to have him find out..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Tattoo

Harry Hart wasn’t dead. Disfigured? Yes. Dead? Not quite.

A lucky shot. By some grace of god, Harry Hart had escaped a gunshot wound to the head with only the loss of his left eye and a scar along his scalp where a number of life saving surgeries had been performed. He’d been in a coma for a few months, sleeping off the worst of his injuries. It was a miracle he survived. 

It was a miracle Harry remembered to call Merlin before he showed up. Of course it had taken the mention of an old code from their training days to convince the man that he wasn’t a prank caller. It was hardly a day later that he was being picked up in the private jet to be flown back to England. 

He wasn’t, perhaps, as handsome as he’d once been. He was thinner, paler, from hospital time. He had a cane to help him due to some loss of motor function in one leg. Bullets to the head would do that of course. And one of the young drivers had to help him walk everywhere. The doctors told him to use a wheelchair, but Harry was just a bit too proud for that. 

Harry’s poor looks hardly seemed to matter the moment he walked, slowly, into The Shop. Almost instantly, he was swept up in a surprisingly strong embrace.

_Eggsy._

Harry didn’t ask, didn’t speak, he had just held Eggsy silently. Eggsy wasn’t the only one there, of course. Harry was surprised by a warm, emotional, “Welcome Back From The Dead” party once he got through all the hugging and tears. 

That had all been several weeks ago. Harry was increasingly more mobile and active at the HQ, mostly helping Merlin since it was fairly evident he wouldn’t be doing field work for some time to come. Maybe not ever, which suited the man just fine. 

What didn’t suit him was the odd way Eggsy started acting around Harry after that day. It was no secret that Harry adored Eggsy before his “death” and Harry had been sure to express that with a sincere apology about what he’d said to Eggsy before he’d left for Kentucky.

Eggsy hadn’t exactly expressed the same feelings, but he’d kissed Harry.

It was a surprising, short, chaste thing. And Eggsy had fled afterwards. He wouldn’t look at Harry for two days after it. But he would ghost by to give the man a soft brush on his hand or a quick squeeze of the shoulder. He’d also avoided Harry entirely at times. Barely giving him a hello and all but panicking if Harry happened by when he was starting to change.

It was almost flirting but not quite. This sort of thing went on for weeks, it wasn’t a secret to the others. More than once Eggsy had given Harry pecks tot eh cheek when he passed in the hall or left a meeting. 

But, Eggsy still claimed they weren’t in a relationship. Harry allowed it at first, because he thought it might be a bit hard his not being dead and all. He let it slide…until he finally had had enough of the confusion.

Finally, Harry got the nerve up to have ask. He invited Eggsy over to his new flat. It was just as posh as the last one, but a little easier for Harry to manage with one eye and a bad leg. Less stairs. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d had dinner or talked since Harry’s “resurrection”. But it was the first time Eggsy was getting to see Harry’s new home. Eggsy even brought a housewarming gift. The plaque off Harry’s grave.

“Thought it’d be a…I dunno…” Eggsy mumbled as he shrugged.

Harry smiled. “A souvenir.” He mused and took it, fingers brushing Eggsy’s.

The young man blushed and smiled, eyes darting to the floor as he slipped into Harry’s home. “This is nice…” The sentence seemed to fade off, like Eggsy wanted to say  _‘but…’_ and add something else. But he just shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

Harry closed the door, setting the plaque to one side. “Is something wrong?”

Eggsy looked over at him, confused. “What?”

“You keep…brushing this off. I mean, I have no right to, but I was certain you knew the intention of my advances. And…you’ve accepted most of them…but then you act like…you’ve never seen me.”

Eggsy was fidgeting under Harry’s gaze now, “It’s nothing like that. I…I do want to…I mean this would be nice…and we could…I just…I did a thing…and it’s…it’s rather embarrassing.”

Harry blinked, not quite sure what Eggsy was saying as he mumbled.

The young man sighed, a bright blush began to creep onto his cheeks. “I…I got a tattoo…after your…” Eggsy looked down.

“A…tattoo…?”

Eggsy was blushing now, “I…I wanted to remember you…a-and I thought this would be the best way to do that…”

“Well?” 

Eggsy fidgeted.

“It can’t be that bad…”

Eggsy shifted and sighed, but slowly started to unbutton his shirt, “Don’t laugh.”

“As a man with one eye I think I’m inclined to say that I really have no room to laugh, Eggsy.”

The younger man blushed again, but sighed, pulling aside the fabric to expose his chest just over his heart. There was a simple tattoo, clearly scrawled in Harry’s own handwriting, _:‘Manners, Maketh, Man.’ - Harry Hart_

Under that was a brilliant black and white portrait of Harry’s face. 

Harry stared a moment, taking in the modest tattoo that clearly meant so much. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked a bit closer, “May I?” He breathed, before carefully tracing his finger over the lettering.

“Merlin helped pull up a sample…”

“It’s…rather charming.” 

“You think?”

Harry nodded and smiled softly, “Perhaps…I could get a matching one…for you.”

Eggsy was blushing brightly, but clearly not objecting as he nodded softly. “As…?”

“A gift to my very handsome lover.” Harry smiled, giving Eggsy a soft kiss.


End file.
